My Daughter's Gift
by feelthesarcasm
Summary: Collection of short stories about Phoenix and Trucy's father-daughter relationship during his seven year disbarment (NO PAIRINGS) Chapter 1 Preview: Trucy wants Phoenix to take her trick or treating and she insists on going as a defense attorney.


**A/N: As stated in the summary Phoenix will not be shipped or paired with anyone but other characters will make cameo appearances. The stories won't be in any specific order and a lot will take place during their earlier years together. Feel free to suggest any short story ideas you'd like to see play out between these two.**

**Chapter 1: Phoenix and Trucy's first halloween.**

* * *

><p>Phoenix Wright had never been one for holidays. He could never explained what happened as he remembered being quite fond of them when he was a child. Sometimes he thought it might have been the fact that Miles disappeared right after Christmas when they were nine but he wasn't sure if that was the truth or not.<p>

Was Halloween even considered a holiday? He supposed it was one for kids and therefore as a fully grown adult, had no reason to really pay attention to it. He remembered one year Maya wanted to decorate the office but he told her it wasn't thoughtful to potential clients to walk in and see blood, skeletons and such; especially if they were being accused of murder.

Maya would scold him on why they were open on holidays anyway. Nick was his own boss. Now he had even less of a reason to celebrate and he preferred it that way.

"Daddy, we're having a Halloween party at school and I'm going to need a costume."

Phoenix looked up from his spot on the sofa to his daughter. She had been with him for six months and it was still somewhat surreal. Trucy made him realize that the helping out he did with Pearls wasn't anything like real parenting.

"What do you want to be Truce?"

She put her finger on her chin tapping it as she thought. He found it incredibly adorable. "I want to be a lawyer."

This had caught him off guard. The girl that lived off of everything magic and never stopped talking about it. The question in nature was meant to be rhetorical because he would have bet all he had (which wasn't much) on her choosing to be a magician.

"Don't you want to be a magician, a princess or a witch?"

Trucy shook her head. "Nope, I want to be a lawyer."

Phoenix felt a pang of...something hit him in the chest. Was she trying to mock him? Unlikely, she was only nine years old and probably didn't know the first thing about mockery. He was a parent right? So he could certainly just overrule her choice in an outfit and coax her into something else. She'd put up a bit of a fight at first but if she wanted to go trick or treating, surely she'd be willing to bend. No, that didn't feel right.

"Of course Truce, whatever you want."

"And you'll take me trick or treating that night right?"

"...yeah, no problem."

At least it was a simple and cheap costume that he could throw together last minute. He got her some stockings and a blue skirt, along with white button down shirt and blue matching blazer since she was insistent on it being blue. Her hair was short so there wasn't much he could do about that. Trucy also insisted on getting glasses so she could look like a smart lawyer and Phoenix used the last of his remaining artistic ability to make her a realistic looking defense attorney badge.

He sent her off to school with some store bought cupcakes. Not wanting her to be 'that' kid that didn't bring anything for the Halloween party. No one else had to know what her home life was like. He considered calling Maya, to see if she wanted to bring Pearls along but he quickly remembered that he was doing everything in his power to shut himself off from the world at the moment. They got newspapers in Kurain Village so he was sure she had seen one of the many issues that shamed him on the front page. He didn't want to bring that sort of negative attention to her, to anyone he knew. Nor had he really informed anyone that he adopted a daughter.

When Trucy got home she wasted little time wanting to go trick or treating. She cleverly was going to use her briefcase as a candy bag. Now all Phoenix needed to do was figure out where he was going to take her. It had been years since he last did it so he had no knowledge of the 'good spots' but he had a feeling that their current neighborhood probably wasn't a good idea. He did have one place he knew would be his first stop.

"OBJECTION! Trick or Treat" Trucy shouted as she smiled, opening her briefcase.

"Aww you're the cutest little thing I've ever seen, pal! Are you a lawyer?"

"That's right Mr. Detective Gumshoe, sir."

Gumshoe chuckled softly and gave a nod over to Phoenix. "Evening Mr. Wright. What the hell kind of costume is that, pal? You a hobo?"

Phoenix gave a small smile and nod. He had done an excellent job of falling off the face of the earth for most people but he had kept in touch with Dick Gumshoe. He needed someone to vouch for him in the adoption process and he had insisted saying 'you can't hurt my reputation, pal. It's not like I have much of one'. He was happy to see things finally develop between him and Maggey. At least something went right. They joined the couple for dinner at least once a month.

"Oh my goodness she's the cutest little lawyer I've ever seen." Maggey grinned putting some extra candy in her briefcase. Don't eat too much at one time or you'll be too full to have dinner here Sunday."

Trucy grinned and closed her briefcase, giving the couple a salute. "Yes ma'am." She giggled running back over to Phoenix. "Where to now daddy?"

"Onto some more houses, but we'll have to take the bus to get there."

It was a thirty minute ride but Phoenix figured it would be worth it. The wealthier neighborhoods always had the better candy and variety. The decorations were impressive and they're probably having more appreciation for Trucy's costume choice. Best of all, they were probably less likely to recognize him in his current state.

"Truce my feet are killing me and I don't think you're going to be able to fit much more candy in that briefcase of yours." He complained biting into a caramel apple they had gotten from one of the houses they had stopped at a few minutes ago. They had to have been on their 20th house and they still had to take the bus all the way back to the office.

Trucy pouted a bit as she lugged her slightly heavy briefcase along. "Just a few more houses daddy? I can tell this one has the mother lode."

He laughed softly. "Alright, go ahead. Just until the sun goes down though and then we've gotta head back." He stayed a few feet behind her, not wanting to give anyone the opportunity to recognize him if he didn't have to. Plus the little lawyer-hobo combo probably wasn't very charming.

Trucy bounced up to the next house, with as much energy as she had the dozen before it and rang the bell.

"Ugh, you get it this time; I'm tired of handing out candy." A voice inside said.

The door opened and Trucy was met with a lot of black and a lot of chains. "Objection! Trick or Treat."

The man chuckled softly reaching for the bowl of candy by the door. "Happy Halloween little Fraulein, you are a lawyer, ja?"

"Yep! Trucy Wright, attorney at law."

Klavier froze when he heard the name and leaned down a little to get a better look at her face as he put the candy in her bag. He was due to go on tour in a few weeks, specifically so he could get far away from the courtroom and THAT case but it seemed to haunt him no matter how hard he tried to forget. "Your papa is Phoenix Wright, ja?"

"That's right! Do you know him?"

He quickly shook his head. "Nein, I just...remember hearing that last name in the news. Could you wait here for just a moment?" He went back into the house and came back a minute later. "These are German chocolates, especially for you because I like your costume so much."

Trucy grinned. "Thank you!" She ran back over to Phoenix to show him but by the time he looked up the door had already been shut.

Another thirty minutes and it seemed like Trucy was finally beginning to get tired and had agreed that the next house was going to be the final one.

"Objection. Trick or Treat." Trucy said, trying to stifle a yawn.

The man that answered the door looked over her before cracking a small smile. "I must say that out of all the costumes I've seen tonight, yours is probably the best."

"Thank you." She smiled looking over him. "Are you a lawyer too?"

"Yes I am. I'm a prosecutor and from the looks of your badge I'd say you're a defense attorney. Is that your father over there? What is he supposed to be?"

"Uhhh, I'm not really sure."

"I hope he was meaning to look as suspicious as he does." He said shaking his head. "Normally I'd face off against you but I imagine I can make an exception for just tonight." He grabbed a handful of candy and put it in her briefcase. "If you promise to use this new toothbrush after you've had some of your treats."

Trucy nodded taking the toothbrush. "Thank you Mister."

"Edgeworth. Mr. Edgeworth."

"Thank you Mr. Edgeworth! Goodnight."

By the time Phoenix and Trucy boarded the deserted bus, the young magician/lawyer was barely able to keep her eyes opened as she laid her head in Phoenix's lap. "Thank you for taking me trick or treating daddy, I had a great time."

He gently ran a hand through her short hair. "No problem, Truce. But why did you want to be a lawyer?"

She yawned again as her eyes began to close. "Because you were a lawyer when I met you. My other daddy is a magician and I'll always be one too but... I wanted to be just like you, at least for one night."

He was stunned into silence with her response. After a few moments, Phoenix could feel her breathing steady out signaling that she had fallen asleep. He leaned down gently to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Trucy."


End file.
